


How it all began

by SonOfOrpheus



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfOrpheus/pseuds/SonOfOrpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how a witch and a mortal fell in love on one fateful Halloween night</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all began

Once upon a time, many many years ago, there lived a young witch. She had been born into a world of frights and monsters, but she knew that this was all for show, they; like her, worked and strived each year to make their one special holiday the best it could be. Such was life in Halloweentown!

On her seventeenth Halloween, the young witch was finally allowed to journey to the mortal world, and put the magic and mischief she had trained in to use. Being exceptionally skilled for her young age, the witch reveled in the thrills and chills that she could wreak upon the human world. The terrified cries of trick-or-treaters as she went about her work was music to her ears, until a different sort of scream reached her as she sailed through the night sky.

A young man, no older than fifteen was running for his life through a cornfield, behind him was a monstrous werewolf, and this citizen of Halloween didn’t follow the rules of his pack, Halloween was his night to hunt and feast. 

Soaring down from the clouds, the witch lit in front of the scared young man, and launching a single spell from her wand, returned the werewolf to his human form, never to transform again. Humiliated and hurt, the former werewolf fled into the forest, never daring to show his face again. Turning to the rescues man, the witch gasped in alarm, as did the man… to the pair, all of the world seemed to come to a halt as their eyes met for the very first time. But in that instant, they felt the first and truest sting of Cupid’s arrow, as their hearts fell in love for the first time.

Offering him her hand, the witch took to the skies with her new companion holding tightly to her, the mortal had never travelled this way, and from his demeanor, she could tell he’d never be keen to again.

Landing in a graveyard near the man’s home, the two sat and talked late into the night, the witch told the man of her world of thrills and chills, and the man delighted her with tales of how the mortal world existed day to day, as well as tales and memories of holidays completely foreign to the young witch.

Eventually, the sun would rise, and the witch knew she must return to her world, for her time was limited in the realm of mortals, as much as she wished not to be. Taking her young love by the hands, the two teenagers shared a vow, to meet on that exact spot each and every year, swearing “as long as the moon shines in the sky, I will wait for you.” This solemn vow was sealed with a kiss, and the young man waved farewell to the witch as she took to the sky, vanishing into the morning mists. 

A year passed, and the man grew more and more worried that the witch would not remember him, but the night of frights returned, and there she was, sailing through the sky to return to her true love. Taking her throughout the town, the young witch learned of how Halloween was celebrated by the mortals, not the monsters, and laughed and danced more than she ever had before. Entrancing her love with displays of her magical talent, and laughing as he attempted to woo her with song, and sleight of hand. Try as he might, the human couldn’t quite make his “magic tricks” work, but the witch cared not, for she loved time with him more than an entire library’s worth of spellbooks.

The years would continue to fly like bats in the Halloween sky, and with each passing year the love of the couple grew and grew. Finally, on their seventh Halloween together, the man would take one knee, reveal a golden ring, and ask her to be his own forevermore. The witch answered “Yes” without a second’s hesitation, and that very same night, the two were wed. Upon exchanging vows, the two were surprised to discover a shared last name, even before their union. But the pair knew that there was no possible way of them being related, as she had told him her entire family’s legacy, from the very first witch to soar the sky on all hallows eve. So they simply took it as the universe applauding their union, and said “I do” beneath the full moon. 

That night brought a second change upon the witch, for she was now with the child of her truest love. Knowing of the forbidden nature of their union, she made her plans to escape as rumors of her taboo spread through the town. And on the Christmas Eve she was officially shunned by her former cohorts, with the help of the only two witches in town who still cared for her, and one peculiar demon, she slipped away from Halloweentown in the dead of night.

They lived a blissful life together, no longer bound to one night in each other’s embrace the witch and her husband’s love grew and grew. Three years after their first child was born a second baby graced their union, and brought them together through triumphs and tragedies. 

Eventually the witch and her eldest son would return to the land of frights, but would always come back to the human world and their cozy home. While he missed her on her stays in Halloween, the man never failed to greet her at the door when she returned triumphantly home, with some new tale of adventure fresh on her lips.

Halloween came again, and the man led the witch to a graveyard the both knew so well, sitting on the bench next to the smiling angel, the man revealed his anniversary gift: for years and years he had subtly been reading his wife’s spellbooks and tomes, researching ways to aid her however he could. And he himself had found that if he searched hard enough, magic was accessible to even he, the most mortal of men.

Holding out a simple card, with ancient runes carefully inscribed on it, the man focused and read the word upon the card “light”.

And around the graveyard, twenty-five paper lanterns, one for each year of their marriage, flickered into life, signaled by the man’s simple charm. And rose to the sky as the witch gasped and cried, his magic trick had finally succeeded in taking her breath away.

Taking each other’s hands just like they did on that very spot each and every Halloween, Coleman and Sharon Halliwell kissed beneath the full moon.

And they lived hauntingly ever after…


End file.
